


The Lonely Evening

by Tikatikox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Holmes brother - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, One Shot, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, holmescest, mycroft is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/pseuds/Tikatikox
Summary: Mycroft just realized how lonely he is without his brother. But then Sherlock comes to the rescue!





	The Lonely Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multifandom_fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/gifts).



> As usual, I just write this spontaneously, and English is not my native language so I'm sorry for the grammar. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this!

 

 

 

 

The most powerful man in England is staring down at his lunch for 5 minutes before trying to eat it. Unlike his brother, Mycroft is still taking care of his own body. He's very careful with his health, not wanting to die because of high blood pressure or heart attack like "goldfishes" out there. Well, he can't run away from diabetes, so he tries to control it strictly. So, even though he loses his appetite today, he keeps trying to swallow all the food to give himself the energy for the rest of the day. There's still at least 4 meetings with the ambassador from various countries and huge piles of paperwork waiting for him after lunch. He takes a deep breath. This is going to be a long day. Then He decided to visit Sherlock at Baker Street to lighten up his mood after work. Just a simple visit with some cases for his little brother. With that in mind, Mycroft is ready to get back to work. 

.

.

He arrived at Baker Street around 6 pm and not telling Sherlock, trying to surprise him. Usually, he would tell Sherlock first before he came, so Sherlock could at least sent John to go buy the milk and groceries just so they can be alone. But today he just wants to see Sherlock for some minutes, because he needs to go home soon and finished more paperwork. He won't troubled his baby brother to do many things for just some minutes. Just to see Sherlock's face is enough to bring joy inside him. 

But then he didn't expect this. The sight in front of him enough to make him stop and stare. Sherlock and John sitting on the floor with Rosie. They giggling and tickling each other happily. Sherlock wears a flower crown like a fairy in the summer, showered in the golden sunset. He tries to make the little girl laugh and she did. And John pretends to be a monster ticklish that tickled everyone in the room. Rosie's high pitch laughter synchronized with Sherlock's deep baritone laugh. Sherlock Holmes just fit in and completed the Watson's family jigsaw puzzle. All this time Sherlock already try to convince Mycroft that there's nothing happened between him and John. And Mycroft tries his best to believe it and always swallow his jealousy.  But not today. He's so tired and just needs to see his little brother, not this happy family. 

Rosie is the first who noticed Mycroft and run over him, giving the older Holmes a hug. Mycroft kneeled and embraced Rosie but his eyes remained on Sherlock's face. Sherlock's face is glowing and still smiling from his laughter even though he can't hide his shock to see Mycroft. 

"Good evening, brother mine." 

"Evening, Sherlock, Doctor Watson. I just come to drop this cases"  Mycroft take Rosie in his arms while he walking towards Sherlock to give some files. Sherlock looks at his big brother suspiciously and tries to analyze him. Mycroft looks back into his baby brother's green eyes with his Ice Man eyes, telling him implicitly that this is not a "brotherly visit", just a professional visit between a government who needs a consultant detective. Without words, Mycroft is the one who breaks the staring contest and put down Rosie. 

"Well then. Sorry to interrupt your little family Doctor Watson." 

He spat the word coldly and John just raised his eyebrows. After Sherrinford, John and Mycroft relationship is quite warming. And this is the first time Mycroft using that tone since long time ago. Sherlock tries to conceal his feeling but inside he's a little worried about his big brother's unusual behavior. Is Mycroft trying to irritate him in some ways?

But then he and John just look at each other with their confusion while Mycroft's black car left the Baker Street. 

.

.

Mycroft never gets irritated because of this small things. He never gets jealous childishly like this towards his little brother. And he tries so hard to conceal his sentimental feeling even though they already in some established relationship. But he doesn't understand why his emotion should get cracked just by those "Watson happy family" vibes. And he gets more irritated while he closed his front door and turn on the lights of his living room. 

It is so empty and quiet. No sounds, no cheerful laughter, no music, no smells of food from his kitchen, no one waits for him. Nothing. Just a small noise from his fridge. He never thinks about this so much before and this is the life he chooses. He enjoyed this before. He like this a lot, the quiet and peacefulness. The feeling after he closes his front door and enters his living room is like after you turn off a radio or telly. A sudden silent where you realized the world around you actually is very quiet. He likes that feeling before, but tonight it really bothered him. The sudden realization that you were alone all this time. 

Ah. Mycroft finally understand. He is lonely. 

 

.

.

 

He skips his dinner and without changing his clothes he already sits on his library drown in his paperwork. He tries to distract himself from those childish sentimental feeling. Loneliness. The Ice man is never lonely. 

He keeps typing furiously on his laptop while he's aware that Sherlock is in the room. His baby brother has the ability to sneak in soundlessly. 

Sherlock walks in straight to Mycroft's table and puts down a paper bag that smells deliciously sweet. It catches Mycroft's attention and he finally looks up from his laptop. Sherlock folds his hand and staring down at him. 

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Just to drop a case?" Sherlock imitates Mycroft's voice. 

"It is, It's only about the case. Have you seen it?"

"No, I haven't. I don't care about the case. I'm worried about my big brother." 

"Oh how touching."

Sherlock just rolls his eyes. 

"I'm not coming here to banter with you, brother mine" 

and then he tries to kiss Mycroft's lip. Once, twice, still no response. His big brother just looks straight to his eyes when he pulls back. 

"I don't have time Sherlock. I still have many works to do." 

"But I have my time for you. Come on My."

He gives Mycroft's another playful kiss, one, two, three, four, until he feels Mycroft's hands on the back of his head to keep him steady and deepened the kiss. 

Finally, Mycroft gives up and opened his mouth and accept his baby brother's kiss. He melts and relaxed, he never knows that he needs Sherlock's kiss so bad. Now Mycroft is the one who's dominating while his hands tightened on Sherlock's curly hair. He tries to chase the deep of his brother's mouth, to find a comfort that he needs. The kiss becomes sloppy and filthy and he just can't get enough. But then he broke the kiss. 

"Sherlock, I need to finish this, I don't have time for you tonight," Mycroft says while his hand busy to wipe his and Sherlock's mouth with a handkerchief. 

"Then I'll just be here. I have time for you My. Here, have some chocolate muffins. You haven't eaten your dinner, right?"

Sherlock pushes the paper bag to Mycroft's hand. 

"Eat this and I'll make tea for you."

Sherlock gives Mycroft another kiss and proceeded to go to the kitchen. Not for so long he can hear the noise from his kitchen. Sherlock must be impatient to pick up the kettle and the cups where Mycroft placed them orderly.

Mycroft eats his muffin slowly while smiling. The noise and frenzy from his kitchen just warm his heart. It's a nice thing to know that he's not alone. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
